helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ako Kyoka
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Aichi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2009-present |Row 7 title = Label(s) |Row 7 info = Avex(2009-2012) Up Front Works(2013-present) |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = My Perfect Stars, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Happy Hearts}}Ako Kyoka (Kyoka Ako, 赤穂京香) was born October 15, 1998. Ako is a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and Happy Hearts. She was introduced on May 5, 2013 alongside six other girls at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. Ako is a former member of the idol group My Perfect Stars. History 2009 Ako joined the idol group My Perfect Stars''under Avex. She was the youngest girl to ever join the group. 2012 December 14, it was reported that Ako had left ''My Perfect Stars without explanation. 2013 On May 5, Ako was introduced as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei alongside Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. On August 13, it was revealed that Ako will be participating as a member of the Hello! Pro Girls unit, Happy Hearts, along with Kenshuusei members, Miyaki Ayu and Suzuki Yuka, and DIVAS. members Ishikawa Megumi, Ono Mizuki, and Hirohata Ayano. The unit will start out as an indies unit and work their way towards a major debut. Profile Stats= *'Name': Ako Kyoka (赤穂京香) *'Nicknames': Akyo (京), *'Birthdate': October 15,1998 (age 14) *'Birthplace': Aichi,Japan *'Height': 160 cm *'Bloodtype': AB *'Hello!Project Status' **2013-08-13 Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013-05-05 Happy Hearts Member *'Former My Perfect Stars Image Color': ' Teal ' *'Happy Hearts Color': Lime *'Hello!Project Groups' **'Hello!Pro Kenshuusei (2013-present) **Happy Hearts (2013-present) *'Other' **'My Perfect Stars (2009-2012) |-|Q & A= *'Likes': Diaries,Performing *'Dislikes': Unfair decisions,ignorant people,bugs *'Hobbies': Writing,Singing *'Strong Point:' Making decisions *'Weak Point:' Stress Level *'Scared of: '''Ferris Wheels *'Favorite Animal:' Doves *'Favorite Food:' Karikari Ume *'Favorite Color:' Teal, orange, red *'Favorite Subject:' Literature *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' Kanzen na Otona *'Looks Up To': Fukuda Kanon & Kumai Yurina Discography Featured In Singles= :'Happy Hearts''' *Horonigai Candy (Debut/Indies) *Keeki Kudasai! (Indies) *FLIRT! (Indies) *Happy DEBUT! / 8-bit ~FULL FORCE~ :Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! |-|Concerts= :Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *[[w:c:helloproject:Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~|Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ :Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Works Dramas *2009-2011 My Perfect Stars: Oshare Girls *2012 My Perfect Stars: Moe Girls Trivia *She was one of the three lead singers of My Perfect Stars. *Ako has a diary that she considers her "best friend". *My Perfect Stars was both an idol and an acting group,so Ako had to improve her acting skills in order to get bigger roles in their dramas. *In a blog post,she said that Fukuda Kanon is an instant inspiration. *The only people she explained her graduation from My Perfect Stars to is their producer and her closest friend in the group, Ooga Minami. *Ako still has contact with her close friend from My Perfect Stars,Ooga Minami. *She wants to be a "new girl" in the Hello!Project. *In her blog,she stated that 75% of the clothes in her closet are green/teal and the rest are yellow,orange,pink & red. *Ako is known for her weird sense of fashion. *Tsunku stated that he was interested in her when she performed a Morning Musume song solo at one of My Perfect Stars' concerts. *Her favorite Hello!Project group is S/mileage *Ako's favorite avex group is Dorothy Little Happy. *Ako is the first 19th gen Kenshuusei to debut in a group. Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:2013 Debuts Category:Births in 1998 Category:October Births Category:Light Green Member Color Category:Happy Hearts Category:Happy Hearts Member